


Dragon Ball Xenoverse: A New Day

by oKuuro



Series: Dragon Ball Xenoverse: A New Day [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oKuuro/pseuds/oKuuro
Summary: Conton City, home of the Time Patrol. These great warriors from many different powerful races put their lives on the line in order to protect history for the greater good. For Time Patrollers, it’s a fun way of life filled with exciting challenges, memorable fights, and more than enough opportunities to amass great fortune and stature. With each year, there comes a new wave of fresh-faced cadets ready to study, learn, and fight in order to protect the fragile hourglass of time. With each year, there comes new recruits that surpass expectations, those that fall behind, and those that are complete standouts compared to their peers. This year, however, the latest batch of young warriors for Orange Star High School appear to be very special, even more so than the generations prior. What is in store for the Time Patrol legacy?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I first thought of doing this when I recently got back into playing Xenoverse 2. When passing time by flying through the city, I got the idea of exploring the daily lives of Time Patrollers and what they do at the academy as well as their other duties around Conton City. I'll probably miss a few details, but I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless. Cheers!

Conton City is bustling with activity in the morning, especially today. Many students are walking on the grey-blue cemented streets of the city, passing through the myriad of buildings and vendors as they all make their way to the Time Patrol Academy: Orange Star High School. The academy, modeled after its namesake, was constructed by Elder Kai. 

Elder Kai is part of the staff that oversees the entire Time Patrol, alongside the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and his partner, the Hero of Time and of Toki Toki City. It is only thanks to the Hero that the universe is in the healthy shape it is in currently, much less all of Conton City, which is Toki Toki City following its reconstruction. Nevertheless, time is still in danger from the existence of multiple fragments of reality that seemingly pop up out of nowhere and at random times. Different timelines that are formed due to the disparities that occurred in the Time Scrolls during the threat of the Demon God Demigra, the Demon Scientist Towa, and the Android Mira many years prior. Because of this continued danger, despite the relative peace, the Time Patrol is working harder than ever to restore balance to time, and to existence itself.

Thanks to the heroic efforts of the Hero of Time and his battle against Demigra, there has been a massive influx of new applicants and cadets, all choosing to learn from the Hero and use him as a role model in the pursuit of their ideals. Today is the start of the school year, evidenced by the number of students flowing into the large, multi-story school. The academy ranges from freshman, to juniors, to seniors, all of which include a variety of powerful races stemming from Universe 7. They are the Earthlings, the Saiyans, the Majin, the Namekians, and those who come from the Frieza Clan. All of these varying races work in tandem in order to uphold history and protect reality as we know it.

——

“...and then Krillin, Piccolo, AND Vegeta got back up and decided to team up with FRIEZA of all people to fight us!! Can you believe that Chizu?” the excited voice of a female Earthling with bright amber eyes and black, silky hair parted down the middle of her head emerged from a group of female students. The voice came from a woman named Kayla. A sheepish laugh escaped from Chizu’s lips, “I-Is that so?”  _ Well, you did sort of kick their butts...I’d do the same to you honestly.  _ The female Saiyan with black, spiky, shoulder length hair that spikes up near the front hesitated on commenting further, and, eventually, decided against it. This time, a female pink Majin spoke up, her bubbly voice taking charge of the conversation. “We still beat them all up though!~” Laka giggled at the thought. “I could guess that much.” Chizu grinned at the Majin. This female Majin, like many others, gives off a soft and bouncy aura, which is amplified with the cutesy trend of their personalities and appearances. These girls are all very close friends.

In another group, there is a Frieza Clan member standing confident and proud, draped in white armor with black skin, sharp piercing blue that fills both eyes, and with blue jewel-like physicalities. He spoke to his partner, his deep, cool voice a testament to his own self-confidence. “How are you feeling, Balalai? You took quite a beating during our last patrol.” Balalai groaned. The Namekian is insanely tall and muscular, even by Namekian Warrior Clan standards. “I’m fine, thanks to you.” The Frieza Clan member nodded as if what the Namekian said was nothing more than fact. “That is true. You are welcome.” Even though the natural assumption would be to assume that the Frieza Clan and the Namekians are lifelong enemies using Universe 7’s history as reference, when it comes to the Time Patrol, it’s actually quite an often sight to see. Both are intelligent races, so they actually work well together as their intellect allows them to come to an agreement swiftly in the heat of battle, as well as allow for coordinated and well executed teamwork. However, for Balalai, the Namekian, and Gelid, the Frieza Clan member, it was more so a matter of chemistry than anything.

Students continued to pile into the building as everyone talked about their missions’ successes and failures while out on their patrols or the results of their training or some other topic. Friends waved each other goodbye as they parted ways to head to their classes. Gelid and Balalai were heading to the same class however, so they decided to walk the same path to get there as it was the first day and they didn’t think their teacher would ask for them to bring any notebooks. As the pair watched students enter the classroom, Gelid hummed with slight curiosity upon seeing a familiar face. “It appears that Chizu is in our class.”

Balalai crossed his arms and eyed Chizu as she slipped into class. “That is the case it seems. We should head inside also.” Gelid nodded before following after the Saiyan woman. The Namekian did the same with Gelid.

——

While everyone else had already entered the building, there was another student, a male Saiyan, who was rushing to get to class.  _ Shit…! I’m gonna be late! _ The Saiyan thought to himself. Yuca took swift lefts and rights through the blue and yellow corridors. Moments before the bell rang, he busted the slide door open and entered class with a small drop of sweat on his forehead. This sudden entrance attracted everyone’s attention, easily noted by the fact that everyone hushed their conversations immediately and turned their heads to face the last student to join them.

“Hm? You barely made it,” the teacher had said. Yuca smiled awkwardly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable by all of the attention he’s garnered with his late entrance. “Y-yeah, sorry about that!” The other students whispered to each other about the tardy arrival. 

“Woah...that guy’s huge..!”

“Is he a Saiyan?”

“He looks really strong! I want to fight him!”

“Another Saiyan to join the class!~”

“Another Saiyan to join the class…”

“Who’s that?”

“He’s sort of cute..~”

The bell had rung as Yuca closed the classroom door and walked inside to a vacant spot next to Gelid in the front row. “Well...you made it on time anyway, so I won’t say anything.” The brown-haired teacher in loose fitting blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt continued to look at his clipboard as he stood leaning against his podium in front of the class, reviewing what seemed to be a large stack of papers with heavy amounts of writing, graphs, bullet points and the like; presumably bios, intelligence test scores, combat experience, rank and level, skills, and other essential tidbits of information concerning these Patrollers.

After a minute of silence inside the classroom, the teacher spoke up. “Alright class, I’m Mr. Soi. It’s a pleasure to be teaching you for the school year! For the first day, I think it would help tremendously if you all got to know each other, so be sure to make a few friends. At least, enough to form a team. That means, make at least one friend for the day, because having one friend is better than having no one to rely on, especially when going on your patrols. Am I understood?”  _ Yes teacher!  _ “Good! Now get to it!” The Earthling teacher smiled and resumed his studying of his students’ information. Upon a few, somewhat awkward moments, the noise inside the classroom started picking up as the more extroverted students began introducing themselves to each other. Some of the more introverted ones were shy, but decided to stick to those that were of the same breed.

“What are your names?” Yuca had asked the pair he was sitting next to.

“Gelid.” The Frieza Clan member had responded promptly, almost as if he couldn’t be bothered.

“My name is Balalai. What is yours, Saiyan?” The green Namekian returned the question out of a kindness, but also out of a hint of curiosity as well. He sensed a strong power untapped in the male Saiyan, so he thought it would be wise to make at least acquaintances with him while he had the chance.

“Gelid and Balalai huh? Cool! Name’s Yuca! And yup! Y’guessed it! I’m a Saiyan.” He smiled fiercely, proud of his ancestry.

The Namekian closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, acknowledging the Saiyan. “Yuca. I will remember that.” Gelid huffed quietly, not very happy that he’s forced to sit next to this tardy arrival, but he isn’t a fool. Just like Balalai, he can sense this one’s strength. They’re in very similar tiers of power, the three of them are. 

“We’ll have to spar sometime, Saiyan. I’m interested in what you can do.” Yuca’s eyes widened slightly at Gelid’s sudden interjection, but he regained whatever composure he lost and nodded with a grin. 

“You bet! You guys seem really strong, so I was hoping you’d ask me that!” 

——

While the other students were already becoming acquaintances with each other upon their teacher’s assignment, Mr. Soi was reading through the dossiers on the students. There was no real need to have them be friends with each other, or attempt to be, but this class is different, or so Mr. Soi thought. It’s a relatively small class of around 20 students, each of which have comparatively high power levels as well, even for Time Patrollers, but maybe some of them can… Mr. Soi shook his head and continued reading through the students’ files as they all got along. He’d have to witness their performance first hand before making any sort of judgements.

——

Kayla and Laka went around the classroom to introduce themselves to the other students, being the social butterflies they are. Chizu, left behind by her friends, was contemplating on her next action. She could either do the same, or… Her eyes travelled down the classroom towards the front where the male Saiyan, Gelid, and Balalai were sitting. Being one of the handful of Saiyans in the classroom, she was sort of interested in being friends with the male, but there was more to it. She knew Gelid and Balalai personally. They worked together as a team at one point when Kayla and Laka had to take some time off last year, not to mention that this would be their second year in a row being classmates. She knew long enough that they don’t spend any time dealing with someone who would slow them down or who wasn’t worth their time. They’re very businesslike and work-oriented, and she respected that. It was clear to Chizu that this Saiyan definitely has some strength to him. This was enough to spark her interest to seek him out.

The girl walked down the many aisles and multiple seats over to the right to get to the group of three. The trio just finished sharing their contact information when Chizu was nearby. Gelid and Balalai turned their heads and greeted the woman. “Hello, Chizu. What do you need?” The Namekian had asked. 

“Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to him.” She nods her head towards Yuca. “You’re a Saiyan, right?” Chizu can tell from his ki, but she figured it would be proper to ask.

“Yeah, I am! You’re a Saiyan too. A strong one.” Yuca smirked at Chizu. “My name’s Yuca. What’s yours?” 

Chizu grinned.  _ He’s a friendly one.~ _ “I’m Chizu! It’s a pleasure.” She extended her hand, and Yuca repeated in turn, grasping her smaller hand in a firm handshake, the grip of which she returned in full with an innocent grin. He had an idea as to why she chose to seek him out immediately, and her grip alerted him immediately. They are both Saiyans, whose instincts make them drawn to combat and powerful opponents. Chizu was no exception, regardless of her gentle nature.  Following the release of their grasp on each other, they shared contact information for future use.

Yuca pointed to Gelid and Balalai. “Aren’t you gonna get their contact info too?”

Chizu raised an eyebrow out of curiosity before gently shaking her head. “I don’t need to. We were classmates last year, so I already have them.” The male Saiyan turned his attention to the other two to make sure. They nodded before Balalai spoke up.

“Yes. Chizu’s friends, Kayla and Laka, were unable to accompany her during her patrols so she had asked us to substitute for them for awhile until their return.”

It was Gelid’s turn to speak. “Indeed. We are a duo, and not to mention we are vastly superior to many of the others in that class, so it was only fitting she asked us to provide assistance.”

Chizu chuckled bashfully at Gelid’s choice of words, but it was a staple part of his personality that she had grown accustomed to so she didn’t mind it. “Yup, that just about sums it up!” Yuca hummed in acknowledgement.

“That makes sense! But if Gelid and Balalai here joined your team to sub for your other friends, that means these Kayla and Laka people must be pretty strong too right?” A spark of excitement flared in Yuca’s eyes as he recognized the opportunity to meet more potential rivals.

Chizu smiles and nods her head. “Definitely strong! Which reminds me, I’ll bring them over so you guys can share contact info too, how does that sound?” 

The male Saiyan’s lips parted in a bright white smile as he agreed with her terms. “Sure! More rivals is more incentive to get stronger for me!” Chizu laughed and made her way back to the stairs to seek out Kayla and Laka who were chatting up a storm with the other students.


	2. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me again. So even though I said that this story was originally birthed from my interest in the daily lives of the Time Patrollers in Xenoverse 2, I do want to admit that I am also following the main game storyline with some divergence, similarities, or outright differences in accordance with the narrative I'm trying to pump out. So if it seems like it goes off the beaten path, that's most likely why (and hopefully not because of any terrible writing). Anyways, enjoy!

_Bzz bzzz bz bzz._ The electric noise hummed into the Hero’s left ear from a new generation blue scouter. He stood still, focused, and poised, ready to counter any blows he would receive, in front of the demonic duo, Mira and Towa, alongside his partner, Trunks Briefs. 

The voice of a young woman echoes outwards towards the enemies in front of the Patrollers. “Mira! Towa! We’ll stop at nothing to defend time! Your treacherous deeds come to an end here!”

The demon scientist smirked at the early declaration of victory made. “Oh how complacent Supreme Kai of Time!~ We’ve avoided you up until now, and you think now will be any different? Silly little girl.~” The demon android, Mira, glanced over at his compatriot for a moment, arms crossed, standing in place whilst awaiting for further instructions. “You two...are you sure you don’t want to join us?” The scientist offered the Patrollers in front of her. “Imagine the opportunities! Power, wealth, whatever you want, you can hav-” A yellow ki blast was fired mid-sentence from the Hero’s palm towards Towa, coming several feet in her proximity before being deflected away by the android with his hand. Mira returned to his stoic pose.

“What a dumb offer, Towa.” The Hero lowered his hand as he glared at the woman. “We defend the integrity of reality itself. There’s plenty of chances to get stronger and to get zeni, so what are you up to really?”

Towa grinned and slowly shrugged her shoulders in counterfeit woe, raising her forearms up for emphasis. “That’s unfortunate. I guess we don’t have any reason to be here then.”

Trunks instantly charged forward with one goal in mind, hand raised and ready to grip and pull his sword for a lethal blow. “Not this time, Towa! HAAAAAAAAHH!!” In one swift motion, a vertical silver slash struck, only for it to be blocked with Mira’s left hand. “W-what?!” Trunks gasped in genuine surprise at Mira’s strength. Trunks wasn’t the only one to have gotten stronger, and his impatience cost him the rare prospect of finishing off the demonic duo. “Damn!” Mira’s pupils began glowing a bright purple before unleashing powerful laser-like ki beams upon Trunks. The half-Saiyan removed one of his hands from the grip on his sword, narrowly avoiding fatal injuries by lifting his forearm to defend himself. Mira let go of the sword and retaliated with a strong punch against Trunk’s side, knocking the wind out of him. “Gah!” Trunks’ eyes contracted as his mouth opened wide, spewing out a mixture of blood and saliva.

“W-what are you doing, Lento?! Help him!!” The Supreme Kai of Time hurriedly advised the Hero in an anxiety riddled tone. The Hero nodded and dashed as fast he could over to Trunks and Mira.

During this moment of weakness, Mira ducked and spun on his heel, gaining momentum in a single spin to kick Trunks’ face with the back of his foot, only for it to be blocked by the Hero in a fierce grip. Mira’s eyes widened slightly at the Hero, surprised at his strength. “You… You have gotten even more powerful..!”

The Saiyan smirked at Mira’s reaction, before pulling on his leg, dragging him closer to himself. Mira grunted loudly as he was met with a powerful ki-laced fist, sending him flying backwards.

“Mira!” Towa had already retreated to a safe distance, back enough away to catch Mira. Towa turned her head over to face the Hero, her brows creased in a glare as the pair was enveloped in a dark radiance. “You’ll pay for this!” Lento remained by Trunks’ side just in case Towa had any secret trump cards to play. This choice, however, allowed Towa and Mira to teleport away from the scene with little penalty. Trunks’ left eye twitched slightly as he rubbed his mouth with his sleeve to get rid of any fluids that remained on his lower lip and the corners of his mouth. His breathing was hard and his chest protruded outwards with every inhale. “I’m...I’m sorry… I was reckless…” He returned his sword back to its sheath with some struggle.

Lento reached into his pocket and took out a capsule with a red stripe around it. He pressed the button at the top of it and, in a cloud of yellow smoke, a bag appeared, alongside the empty capsule. The Hero stuffed the capsule inside his jacket chest pocket and opened the bag. He took out a senzu bean and handed it to Trunks. “Here. Eat up and recover.” Trunks nodded, feeling a bit ashamed of himself from his performance. Lento paid it no mind and instead spent that time to talk to the Supreme Kai of Time. “Hey Supreme Kai of Time, what’s our plan now? Should we return? Or should we continue our pursuit?” He glanced over at Trunks whose breathing is returning to normal, and then towards his left palm. It was red and his fingers were slightly stiff and paralyzed, unbeknownst to him before his analysis.

“Well… Just come back for now. We severely underestimated the enemy here...and not to mention…” The Supreme Kai of Time sighed in defeat.

Lento closed his eyes in thought. “Yeah. I get it.” He reopened them and began returning the bag of senzu beans back towards their capsule. “Let’s go, Trunks.” Trunks nodded without saying a word. He wouldn’t normally be so upset with himself, but catching Towa and Mira is a prime objective. The utmost priority. He failed to follow through. To him, it’s a disgrace, and something he needs to work towards amending, even if his coworkers thought otherwise.

\--

The school bell had rung, signalling the dismissal of the students. Chizu stretched in her seat, glad that she can move on from the boring first day of class. She grabbed her backpack and stood up from her seat. She actually really enjoyed school at the academy. She felt it was one of the more underappreciated parts of being a Patroller, but that was her piece on the topic. She walked down the steps by herself, her friends waiting by the door for her. They waved at her with bright smiles, even though the distance wasn’t so great as to warrant such actions, it doesn’t matter. She enjoyed the energy. She grinned and waved in turn. “Do you guys have any plans?”

Kayla touched her chin with her index finger and thumb in a thinking pose, before thinking of an idea. “They recently opened a new restaurant downtown! Do you guys wanna try it out?”

Laka was instantly onboard with the idea and her energy spiked up by multitudes of tens. “Uh YES.” She frowned playfully before sticking her tongue out and smiling. “It’s up to you guys though! I’m okay with whatever so long as we take it a bit easy, hehehe.~”

Chizu giggled at Laka’s answer. “Alrighty...let’s go then!” Knowing Kayla, she wouldn’t have wanted to go if she didn’t bring it up, so there was no point in asking her if she wanted to. The answer is yes. Kayla’s cheeks brightened up a light red as she started walking out the door. The other two girls soon followed.

The girls made their way through the crowd of students all rushing to get out of campus grounds. They stayed close to each other to avoid losing each other in the flood of people, until they eventually reached the exit. They resumed their chatter from the morning, dabbling in a variety of topics such as recent music tastes, new relationships that formed during the break, patrols, food, and the like.

Kayla turned her attention to Chizu, who walked in the middle of the group. “I’ve been meaning to ask by the way, but why did you get that guy’s contact? The tall dude. Other than the whole Saiyan thing.”

Laka’s eyes sparkled at Kayla’s question. “Oh yeah! I remember him!! He had that scar on his cheek right? He seemed pretty strong!”

“That’s the only notable thing you remember huh…?” The female Saiyan lightly pressed her palm against her forehead and grinned. “But yeah. That’s the guy.” She looked straight ahead as she walked down the sidewalk before suddenly stopping in place. She stood still, quiet, before turning to face the other girls. “Before that though...where are we even going..?” The entire walk, Chizu was the one leading the group to the newly opened restaurant. She was the natural leader of the group, or rather, the closest there was among them to being a leader. This generally wouldn’t be an issue, except she doesn’t know the location of the food joint, so they ended up taking many wrong turns. The other girls realized this as well, too absorbed in their conversation with each other to take note of the direction they were walking in.

“Let’s head back… I sort of know the way from here.” Kayla stated with a chuckle.

“Sorry guys!” Chizu rubbed the back of her head and sheepishly smiled.

“Awww it's no biggie! We’re getting food in the end so it doesn’t matter!~” Laka’s mouth curved in a wide grin as she stuck her thumbs up.

\--

“Hey, Elder Kai. It’s me, Mr. Soi.” The teacher was speaking on his phone as he sat at his desk. He spoke in a quiet voice, careful to avoid anyone peeping on his conversation.

“Hmm? Oh! It’s you! From the academy? How goes the scouting?” The voice of an elderly man buzzed through the device. This was Elder Kai.

Mr. Soi pressed the tips of his fingers against the bridge of his glasses, lifting them up slightly. “It’s alright. Only potential, nothing solid yet.”   
  
“Is that so? Unfortunate.”   
  
“Not necessarily. These students are all quite powerful and accomplished in their own rights, even for rookie patrollers. I suspect that their powers will allow them to reach further heights. Heights we have yet to see.”

“Oh my! You’re optimistic this year! What are their names?”   


“I’m being optimistic? You’re roaring to let them loose. They aren’t ready yet, trust me. Besides, I want to see what they can do with my own eyes… I have something planned for tomorrow. Once I see a taste of their abilities, I’ll go into further detail.”

“Hrm...fine alright! You better let me know as soon as possible you hear? Trunks and Lento could use as much assistance as possible you know! They’re strong, but not invincible!”

“Yeah yeah I hear that often enough from the Supreme Kai of Time herself… I’ll get back to you as early as I can. I just don’t want to send these youngsters out to battle so early. What if… What if I’m wrong in my analysis?” Mr. Soi’s tone suddenly lowered further near the end. He seemed melancholic, almost cautious. “Sometimes, these Patrollers don’t come back. You know that. They take on battles way out of their leagues and they get blasted to stardust or beaten to death. I know that’s a sacrifice we have to make sometimes...but I want to avoid as many casualties as possible.”

There was silence on the other side of the call. The deafening noise lasted for what seemed to be an eternity, even though the silence lasted for no more than a few seconds. “Yes...I suppose you are right. It’s foolish to send rookies out with no idea of their capabilities. After all, even though the Hero was a rookie Patroller when he first started out, we knew of his power. Shenron brought him to us. Just let me know as soon as you find anyone that is capable of joining us.”

Mr. Soi exhaled in relief. He had been holding his breath in anticipation, unsure of what Elder Kai’s response would have been. He was just glad that he saw his point of view. “I will.” He hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, allowing his head to wander.  _ They’re probably more than ready...am I too careful? _

\--

Thundering clashes echo in the mountain range training facility. Many warriors come here to fight and spar to sharpen their instincts and skills, and for Gelid, it was no different. He and Balalai stood 15 feet apart from each other, staring each other down. They had already switched out of their student uniforms and put on their armor and gi respectively.

“Are you ready, Balalai?”

“Of course.” The Namekian cracked his knuckles before spreading his feet apart and lifting his arms to shoulder height. He bends his knees and steadies himself for the fight.

Gelid huffs and readies himself also, bending his knees and preparing for a fight. Both warriors look at the other, the dust of the mountains flowing by them. Balalai clicks his teeth before charging forward against Gelid. He throws a flurry of punches at Gelid, the latter of which was ready to block and parry against, before Balalai faked Gelid out with a punch aimed at his face. He stopped the punch before launching it and instead launched a ki blast with his other hand by his side. Balalai took a large step backwards as the blast hit, but the cloud of smoke formed from the blast worked against him as Gelid charged right through and wrapped his tail around Balalai’s neck, strangling him for a moment before throwing him into a column of rocks. Gelid assaulted the rock site with a ki blast barrage, further engulfing Balalai in not only debris and rubble, but in ki based explosions.

“Is that it? Come on.” Gelid’s cool voice echoed in the area. He narrowed his eyes, attempting to focus on the energy signature of his opponent. His eyes widened as he turned around and took a short backstep before being grabbed by Balalai’s extended arm. The arm pulled him closer, staggering Gelid with its massive strength before being caught with a heavy fist in his abdomen. Balalai grinned with every punch he landed on Gelid’s body before charging a powerful ki blast in his hands and letting it loose upon him. Gelid was devoured by a fiery yellow explosion, blowing him backwards into a mound of rocks. Balalai’s breathing was slightly rigid, as using so many techniques in quick succession could result in heavy losses of ki if you aren’t in full control. 

“How about that, Gelid?” The Namekian chuckled dryly to himself. There was silence for a couple seconds before Gelid unleashed his devastating aura upon the rubble on top of him, columns of magenta energy seeping through the cracks. The rocks were crushed into millions of pieces, the debris scattering across the field when Gelid ceased his release of ki.

“Not bad at all, Balalai. It has been awhile since last we’ve fought. I’ve almost forgotten your strength. I’d have no doubt however that if this were a real battle, I would win.” Gelid started stretching to remove some of the cramps he had gotten from moments before.

Balalai smirked at the Frieza Clansman. “Hmph. Sure you would. Says the one who admitted defeat just now.”

Gelid stopped his stretches. “Is that a challenge?”

“Try me.” Balalai reentered the fighting stance from before. Gelid did the same. “Don’t lose this round either Gelid."


	3. Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into the chapter, I want to apologize for how uneventful the chapters have been so far. Even though it's just the beginning (and anyone who has played Xenoverse 1 and 2 knows how boring the early stages actually are haha), I felt the need to say sorry. Regardless, I hope this chapter is a bit more fun for you guys as it was for me to write it (fighting stuff, yay!).

The wind blew dust along the cracked, crevice-ridden floor of the rust-brown mountain ranges. The moon glared its yellow light among the scenery, striking all with highlights on one side, and the darkest of shadows on the other. In this area, one lone Saiyan with his hair tied into a ponytail and a slashed scar resting on his left cheekbone stood still. His eyes remain closed, allowing himself to take in the scenery with his other senses. Eventually, his legs bent slightly, his hips lowered, his back curved forward all while his arms were raised at a ninety degree angle parallel to each other, hands shut tightly, eyes opened. He opened his mouth and let loose violent waves of ki against the surroundings, his bellow echoing in the night. His power level began rising, slowly at first, by tens, then hundreds, then thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, until his ki refused to raise itself anymore. By that point, his blue, savage aura ceased its onslaught, along with his yelling.

One of the many perks of being a patroller is that there are many chances to hone one’s skills in combat. The training grounds is one such place. It is a place that allows patrollers to go all out without worry of destroying the environment (too much) as well as having enough space to train in general. There are many battlefields that are simulated at one time, even. Thanks to this, many patrollers, like Yuca, can have the freedom of choosing any fighter they so please to combat in said simulation, whether it be Son Goku, Prince Vegeta, Piccolo, Jiren the Grey, Universe 7’s Destroyer Beerus, Frieza, Tien, Baby, Whis, Kid Buu, Tapion, Trunks, or even the Hero of Time, Lento. Yuca has taken on many of these fierce warriors, with some victories, and some losses. Regardless, they are scaled down to his level of power, so it isn’t as if he would be severely outmatched anyhow, but they all contain the individuals’ fighting styles, skills, techniques, and intelligence, so fighting them in such a place is a decent enough reason to warrant occasional practice and use.

Yuca’s opponent this time is Son Gohan, fresh out of the ritual dance performed by Elder Kai, the same one that unlocked his hidden potential which allowed him to fight on even footing and even let him outmatch Super Buu. Gohan is also Goku’s kid, which explains his tenacity in battle. For Yuca, Gohan was a favorite to fight, among the many options there were, simply because of all the Saiyans in Universe 7, he is the most talented among them with high skill to boot.

“I’m giving it all I got!” Gohan voiced out to his opponent with a confident grin. He lowered his hips and slanted his torso, his left shoulder facing his opponent as his arm pointed downwards in a diagonal line with a closed fist, his left leg bent slightly underneath the arm. His right arm rested at his side facing away from Yuca, ready to assault his opponent, while his right leg was bent slightly, holding the majority of Gohan’s weight. 

“Let’s go!” Yuca smiled brightly before lowering his hips and entering his stance, which, at first glance, resembled Son Goku’s posture. His left hand was bent slightly in a vertical angle with a loose fist while his right arm extended from his side in a tighter fist. His legs followed suit, bent and ready to spring into action.

The two Saiyans waited for the dust to settle, before launching into each other. They clashed, fists collided, kicks and punches deflected, rocks rising from their graves and being thrown about. The impact of their equal-met assault caused the area to shake fiercely with the force of the attacks. These clashes continued, until Yuca slipped up and left his guard open after throwing a heavy chop from Gohan’s right. Gohan dodged underneath it and threw one swift jab in Yuca’s stomach, causing Yuca to stagger and lose a bit of ground in their slug match. Following this small opening, Gohan spun on his heel and kicked Yuca across his jaw, sending him in a tailspin headed down into the dirt. Gohan was enveloped by an aura of blue as he flew swiftly towards the Saiyan, grabbing him by one of his ankles and pulling him closer only to drive his elbow in his face. The two crash landed to the floor, only with Yuca being the one receiving any damage. Gohan continued to pummel Yuca into the rocks, covering the Saiyan in a multitude of bruises and cuts and scratches before the opposition finally got a grip and responded.

Yuca, smiling brightly all the while, had grasped one of Gohan’s fists, tightening his grip and digging his fingers between the tendons and muscles of the back of his hand. During Gohan’s moment of surprise, Yuca kicked him away, launching him back with the force of both of his legs driving into him in a sudden motion. Yuca dug himself out of the hole, rubbing the corner of his mouth with his forearm. Gohan, who had recovered mid-air, glared at his opponent and pressed the bottom of his palms together with his fingers reaching outwards; he was preparing a Kamehameha wave. Powerful blue ki waves drummed in an electric sphere of eccentric force inside his hands, slicing and hammering the air apart with their blinding magnificence. Yuca, his smile growing wider and brighter, had relished exactly this type of challenge. As a Saiyan, he had yet to reach the form of legend, but his base power was more than enough to accomplish his duties as a patroller, however, he yearned to become stronger yet. Yuca copied the same pose, preparing to unleash his own Kamehameha. He began charging up his own ki, an equally destructive, equally flashy show of brute strength. The two Saiyans, one in the air and one on ground, were ready to clash again.

“KA-ME!!” The force and velocity of the ki spiked up even further. Their ki dragged sparks of energy across the terrain, scarring the area in lash marks and trails of heat. “HA-ME!!” The two Saiyans, almost synchronized, brought the ki blast to their sides, digging in for a clash. Once again, the zeal of the ki began increasing in power. The two pure balls of energy exerted pressure powerful enough to generate currents of wind, causing the once-settled dust to begin flying everywhere once more. Rocks were rising into the sky, overtaken by the intensity of the ki being charged. Both Saiyans became enveloped in their own energy, their auras acting as beacons in the night. Their auras spiked even further, rising up to the top of their limits in violent crashing waves of pure vitality and vigor until harsh electricity was generated at their fingertips. “HAAAAA!!!” The destructive ki waves were unleashed with each other, drilling the night sky until their impact. The two Saiyans were on equal footing, their ki crashing into each other endlessly. The ground underfoot was shredding at the sheer pressure of the blasts, forming a large crater that continued digging up the dirt and demolishing any solids in its wake. Yuca and Gohan’s teeth were gritted tightly, both unwilling to lose in this contest of sheer strength. The colliding ki blasts continued to splash into each other with no end in sight, continuously destroying the environment. 

This deadlock was only broken when Gohan decided to enter his Super Saiyan form, causing Yuca’s ki to crumple under the heavy weight of Gohan’s power. His power level multiplied by tens of times, atop his already immense power. Gohan’s ki became even more ferocious and tenacious, like a wild beast tackling its cage to tear apart its captors. Yuca’s eyes widened in surprise, his brows furrowing, indicating desperate thought for a solution to get him out of the blast, but he had no chance to escape. “D-Damn it…!!” Yuca had to raise his forearms to defend against the unrelenting Kamehameha, the bright blue engulfing him in ice-hot fire that burned away at his Saiyan armor and skin. 

Gohan, sensing victory, upped the damage. “How about this?! Haaaaaaaaaah!!!” Gohan was now an ascended Super Saiyan: a Super Saiyan 2. This increase of energy made swift work of Yuca, or it was supposed to. Gohan continued spilling ki into the Kamehameha wave, but Yuca continued tanking the demolition he was receiving on his body. Yuca didn’t want this to end. He wanted to keep fighting a good fight, and that was what he intended to do. If he couldn’t block the blast or escape the pull of the waves...he’d have to just drive straight through! With a battle cry of pain and desperation, but also of longing and enjoyment, Yuca, battling against the tides, flew through the heat, the fires of the ki sinking into his flesh and causing immense damage to himself, but, in a risky tactic, he managed to escape the flow of the wave by launching himself upwards in the middle of the beam, its weakest point.

A sweat drop slid down the side of Gohan’s face as his mouth opened in surprise. “W-what?!” Before Gohan could detach himself from the ki wave he was pumping out, Yuca dashed forward, throwing his arm back and launching it forwards, the heavy strike connecting fiercely against Gohan’s face. Super Saiyan or not, even Gohan sustained a significant blow from Yuca, the non-Super Saiyan. Continuing the chain of attacks, Yuca unleashed a flurry of physical attacks, teleporting and vanishing all around Gohan, punching, chopping, kicking, jabbing, all at once, seemingly an assault of afterimages. Gohan was attempting to counterattack, but was having difficulty finding the slip in Yuca’s defense. Yuca, running low on stamina, decided to shoot out a final mirage against Gohan, whom took the bait, only using the afterimage clone to build up an axe kick against his foe, hammering Gohan’s head with a massive, high-powered strike. This move knocked Gohan several meters down into the soil at high speed, head first, but it also knocked Yuca down to the ground as well, having consumed the last bit of energy he had to move.

He was on all fours, chuckling dryly as he noticed Gohan picking himself up from the ground only moments later. His Super Saiyan was turned off, but he was...shining? An illuminating white aura covered him as he stood tall and confident. “I’m sorry...but this is over.” Yuca smiled brightly, proud to have fought to the fullest. He remained crouched, his vision blurring until he slowly fell over, before whiting out and losing consciousness.

\--

“Whew! Now THAT’S a meal!” Kayla exclaimed excitedly as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Her plate was cleaned out, only juices from the meat she ate and small crumbs remained.

Chizu grinned and nodded in agreement. Her cheeks blushed lightly, indicating a great time and a great meal. “It sure was!”

“I’m just glad that this place wasn’t a total bust! I still miss the last joint, y’know?~” Laka closed her eyes as she grabbed her drink with both hands, taking a large sip from her straw.

The other two girls laughed at Laka’s statement. Chizu raised her wrist to look at her watch, before slowly placing the plates on top of each other. “It’s getting pretty late, we should head to the dorms. School’s back in session after all…”

Such a statement soured the fun a bit. School is cool and all, but these women are warriors first and foremost. They are patrollers, just like everyone else. However, it is a given that all patrollers must enter the academy, learn the ins and outs of their patrols, learn and remember the history of Universe 7, as well as get stronger in order to more effectively protect time. 

Kayla’s smile turned into a small frown at the mention of the academy. “Yeah yeah sure.” She handled the eating utensils. Since it was her suggestion as well, she’d be the one to pay for the bill, but such a rule was already decided amongst the girls.

Laka’s response was obvious, and showed through her body language. “Geez… You’re no fun Chizu!” However, regardless of her displease, she, too, helped. Her job was the handling of the napkins and wrappers and cups.

The trio (Kayla) paid for their meal, and exited the restaurant. They began their trek to the dorms. Chizu slid her hands inside her blazer pocket as she looked around the city. “Y’know...I really wonder what it was like before. Conton City I mean. Or I guess Toki Toki City would be the name. Conton is just so...large, and fitting as a home for us patrollers, but was it always this way?”

Kayla pressed an index finger to her chin, wondering the same thing upon closer inspection. “Now that you mention it, you make a good point! Toki Toki City’s structure is never really mentioned in the textbooks we have. Maybe they’ll change it this year?”

“Iunno about that.” Laka stepped in. “I mean...they didn’t really explain the exploits or feats of the regular patrollers from back then. All we were taught was about the founding of the Time Patrol, the Hero’s Summoning, and about Demigra and the other two guys. Pretty impressive stuff, but that’s about it! At least, from what I remember.~”

“You mean Towa and Mira?” Kayla had asked.

“Yup yup! Those guys!” Laka.

Chizu chuckled lightly. “Well, I guess that’s that.”

The three were coming closer and closer to the dorms, before they arrived at the entrance. One by one, the three used their ID cards to enter the building and sign in, indicating that they were, indeed, staying at the dorms as opposed to some other place in the city. There weren’t any significant punishments, but rumors say that the Supreme Kai of Time herself would come out and personally scold you for not taking full advantage of the residence they (the staff) provide for them (the patrol). However, there is also another nasty rumor that circles the school grounds… Instead of the Supreme Kai of Time, it would be that perverted old man, Elder Kai, who would seek you out instead! The men aren’t bothered by this as much, but the women most definitely are. Therefore, the dorms are usually occupied by most of the patrol.

As the girls went inside though, a tall Saiyan with a scar on his left cheek and with his black hair tied into a high ponytail entered immediately after them. He was in his student uniform, a black and red blazer, black tie, white shirt, black slacks, and black loafers. The color palette matched Chizu’s, as every race was assigned their own colors for their uniforms. It took a moment for Yuca to notice who the three girls were, which made sense for him since he met them quite literally earlier today. “Oh, hey guys!”

Laka, having been the first one to sign in, turned around and spotted where the noise came from. She squinted at the Saiyan for a moment before recognizing him.

“Oh hey!! You’re from our class right? Yuca?” The Majin inquired.

“Yup! That’s the name!”

Kayla, the next girl to finish signing in, had joined the conversation. She put her finger to her chin in her usual pose, an eyebrow raised as she inspected the Saiyan. “Hey...have you been training? You have that look to you.”

Yuca was sort of surprised by the question. He was pretty sure he cleaned himself up properly. “How did you know? Was there something on my face?” The sole male of the current party lightly scratched his right cheek with his finger while a sheepish smile crossed his face.

“I sensed it too. You got a bit stronger since the last time.” Now it was Chizu’s turn. She had a somewhat smug grin, but it wasn’t as if she was lying. “You’ve gotten a lot stronger actually… What did you do?”

“Uh..” Yuca rubbed the top of his head with his palm. He furrowed his eyebrows together. “I charged straight through Gohan’s Kamehameha…”

“You what now?” Kayla’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You mean in training?” Laka tilted her head as her lips squished together in a kissy face.

“Well, yeah. It’s not like Gohan’s here or anything.”

“Huh? That’s…” Chizu had an incredulous look on her face, before she broke out laughing. “That’s insane! That blast could have killed you!” Her lighthearted laughter filled the lobby, her cheeks tinted with a slight blush. She wiped a tear from her eye as the remaining chuckles left her system. “Even in training, that’s still impressive! You’re a Saiyan alright.~”

Yuca shrugged as he signed in. “I still lost though, but I have no regrets. I brought him out to full power at the end after all.” He smiled brightly as he started walking off into the boys side of the dorms. “Well, I’m beat, so I’m heading my way. See ya guys later!” He waved goodbye to the girls as he walked over to the blue themed hallway.

The other girls waved goodbye in return and made their farewells before walking towards the pink themed hallway.

“Now I see what you mean Chizu. That guy...he’s nuts! But he’s interesting in his own quirky way!” Kayla exclaimed with a small laugh.

Laka walked in front of the two other girls, facing them as she walked backwards. “Yeah! Think Mr. Soi will have us spar with each other soon?”

“Well, that’ll happen of course! We’re still warriors. I just don’t know how soon.” Chizu hummed quietly to herself in thought. “Now that I think about it… He seemed sort of...off. In class I mean. What was he doing I wonder?”

At that point, she had received a slap on her back from Kayla who gave her a small grin. “There isn’t any point to worry about that now. We’ll get to it eventually, right?” She looked at Chizu first then Laka.

“Yup yup!! I don’t sweat the small stuff!” Laka giggled excitedly.

Chizu’s lips widened into a grin as she nodded her head. “Yeah, you’re right. Oh well. I won’t lose any sleep over it.”

After a few more seconds of walking, Kayla had reached her room. She waved her friends goodnight and unlocked the door before walking him. After a couple more seconds, Laka had reached her room, leaving Chizu to wander the halls and walk up the stairs to get to the second floor, where her dorm was located. She locked onto her room, and slid her keycard on the electric lock, unlocking the door. She turned the knob and pulled on the door, opening it with a small creak.  _ I really need to oil up those hinges...geez. _ She walked inside her dorm room and took off her shoes gladly, happy to finally slip into something more casual and relaxing.

She closed the door and slipped on her slippers before walking further inside. She unbuttoned her blazer and pulled off her tie, sighing in relief as she sat down on her couch. “Ugh, finally!” She voiced to herself. The whole day, her, Kayla, and Laka were walking around town, going to their usual places and spending time together. Chizu looked at her wrist, the red numbers on the digital watch read  _ 8:23 _ . She sighed and decided that she should take a shower, get comfortable and go to bed. Today was a long day, but her gut feeling is telling her that this day is gonna be the last easy day for awhile. “Screw it...might as well enjoy it before I get to work tomorrow.” With this determination and odd premonition, she heads into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time for the first official end notes update... Due to some civil problems my family's been dealing with, I won't be pumping out chapters too quickly for a little while. This issue should be resolved somewhere around the end of January, worst-case scenario. Not to mention that school's back in session so I need to deal with that as well, BUT I do promise to write a chapter every month at the very least. Expecting 2 chapters a month is actually probably more realistic, but more than that I make no promises (plus I get lazy sometimes lol). Stuff will get (or should get) more plot heavy within or after the next few chapters, dunno how I'm timing it, but whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this series! It's my first work of literature here as well as the first fan fiction I have ever written, so apologies if things are structured weirdly. As I get more chapters out, I will, hopefully, pick up my own style and figure things out to create a more enjoyable series for you, the reader. I'll try to maintain updates at the ends of these chapters, but no promises. Take care!


End file.
